


Impulsivo y acertado

by LeidyCC



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anillos oficiales, Fanfic comisionado, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Post canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Galo es impulsivo, Lio más directo… Y entre los dos una nueva promesa es hecha.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	Impulsivo y acertado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta historia se me fue comisionada, pidiéndome un Galolio con influencia a los anillos oficiales que hace poco sacaron de ellos. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo un Galolio y estoy muy feliz con esta experiencia, pues esta parejita me gusta inmenso. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar, ¡Espero disfruten de la historia!

**.**

**.**

Lio no puede escuchar nada en ese momento… Salvo el golpeteo intenso de su corazón angustiado.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido y las manos fuertemente apretadas. A lo largo de su vida ha experimentado toda clase de temor y angustia, ni hablar de las frustraciones e inseguridades, pero como líder debía ser más fuerte que ningún otro… Sin embargo, eso ya quedó muy atrás.

Ahora, Lio es libre y puede mostrarse como realmente se siente. Le costó muchísimo, demasiado acostumbrado a cohibirse, pero la influencia de cierto bombero extrovertido (risueño, atrevido, hasta fastidioso) fue de gran ayuda para él.

El sólo pensamiento le Galo le hace estremecerse en su asiento, recordándole abruptamente la razón de su presencia en ese pálido lugar y a esas horas de la noche.

No es la primera vez que la imprudencia de Galo le enoja y no se ha contenido en expresarla (discutiendo reiteradas veces con este, incluso aplicándole la ley del hielo en los casos más extremos) pero esta vez la preocupación es más intensa que el calor del enojo.

De repente hay sonidos que los oídos y la mente de Lio perciben, los únicos a los que ha estado atento desde que se sentó en ese lugar: la puerta a su lado siendo abierta con delicadeza y pasos de caros zapatos sobre la cerámica. Y cuando Lio se da la vuelta se encuentra con la expresión familiar del médico que asiste al cuerpo de bomberos.

-¿Cómo está él?-

No hay un saludo, sólo una pregunta ansiosa que finalmente logra su libertad desde los labios de Lio. El hombre ya mayor, muy reconocido y apreciado en el equipo por su gestión como médico, le dedica una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora.

-Demasiado inquieto como para tener una gran herida en el costado.- responde el profesional fingiendo cansancio al tratar con un paciente como Galo, pero el alivio de que este se encuentre bien es notable en su expresión.

El alivio es contagioso, como una suave brisa que lo consuela, y Lio deja escapar el aire pesado que contuvo durante el rato que duró su inquietud. Galo siempre hace lo mismo, preocupándolo como un loco ya que no era capaz de controlar sus _impulsos estúpidos_ mientras ejerce sus funciones como bombero.

Bueno, Galo es así. No lo piensa dos veces antes de salvar a los demás, sin importarte que tan peligroso pueda ser para él, así como lo hizo con el mismísimo Lio hace tiempo atrás. Lio sabe más que nadie que no cambiará, siempre a disposición de los más débiles, y aunque tiende a preocuparlo, más de lo que quisiera, a él le gusta… Después de todo, es una de las tantas virtudes de Galo que cautivaron (y aún sigue haciéndolo) su corazón.

Lio ya es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos y emociones con mayor comodidad que antes, y el amor que siente por Galo no es la excepción.

-No deja de preguntar por su chico, ¿Sabes?- menciona el doctor no mucho después, su sonrisa es más casual y levemente divertida.

El corazón de Lio se sacude, avergonzado y conmovido a la vez, y ahí se da cuenta que toda angustia había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Puedo verlo?- es lo único que Lio puede decir, ya más relajado.

-Adelante, eres el único que puede callarlo.-

Y con el permiso dado Lio ingresa rápidamente a la estrecha habitación donde Galo reposa.

Lio en serio quiere mostrarse enojado, a pesar de sentirse más tranquilo porque nada grave ocurrió, pero no tiene mucho éxito al ver a Galo recostado en la camilla; hay adhesivo en su costado derecho y una sonrisa ancha en su rostro cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Lio sólo suspira, relajando por completo su postura.

Todo comenzó con una emergencia que requería la ayuda de los bomberos. No era un gran desastre, por lo tanto no simbolizaba un gran peligro, pero lo imprevisto siempre aparece y, por proteger a una niña pequeña, Galo terminó herido. Lio fue avisado poco después, justo era su noche libre, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala de emergencias del cuerpo de bomberos.

Lio sabe que no debe preocuparse tanto, Galo es un hueso duro de romper y tiene una estupenda habilidad, pero a veces teme perderlo… Y él ya no quiere temer más.

-¡Lio! ¡Estás aquí!- saluda Galo con una gran alegría que, por supuesto, sólo Lio le genera.

Lio se cruza de brazos, pero se ríe y la intención de parecer enojado se esfuma por completo. Entonces, antes de que Lio pueda decir algo, Galo extiende un puño hacia él. No lo entiende, principalmente por la mirada cargada de ardiente determinación que Galo le dedica, ni siquiera cuando ve el interior de ese puño que aún está sucio…

Hay dos anillos, uno platinado brillante y otro de acero carbonizado, ambos acompañados por una piedrita brillante. Lio los recibe en su palma y su atención se instala en la oscura sortija ya que se visualiza a sí mismo en esta… Aquellos tiempos en los que vestía completamente de negro y el color de su claro y brillante cabello resaltaba. Se fija en Galo, no piensa mucho debido a la impresión, y la expresión que este le muestra ahora es de gran satisfacción.

-¡Anillos de pareja!- exclama Galo, fuerte e ilusionado, como un jovencito enamorado que hace un significativo regalo.

 _Oh_ , así que es eso.

Galo empieza a parlotear sobre los anillos, mencionando que ha visto un montón de parejas usándolos y pensó que sería una estupenda idea que ellos tuvieran los propios. Lio lo escucha, sonriendo cuando Galo menciona su experiencia al escogerlos y como el más oscuro le recordó tanto a Lio, pero no deja de observar los dos aros que, aunque pequeños, traen consigo un lindo significado.

Entonces, Galo agrega que pensaba entregárselo esa noche cuando volviera a casa y, para que Lio no los descubriera y se arruinara la sorpresa, se los llevó consigo al trabajo. Pero ocurrió lo del accidente y Galo estaba más preocupado de perderlos que de sí mismo.

(Lio quiere golpearlo por tal imprudencia ¡De nuevo! Pero está tan conmovido con su intención que sólo le dedica un gesto de desaprobación, hay un pequeño puchero en sus labios que hace reír al otro)

Sin apartar la mirada de los anillos, Lio piensa en tantas cosas y a la vez en nada. Llevó una vida complicada en el pasado, pero ha aprendido muchísimo sobre las costumbres de la gente, principalmente el vivir una vida medianamente normal, y no niega que todo es gracias a Galo… El muchacho testarudo que luchó hasta al final, sin rendirse a pesar de las casi nulas posibilidades, y que le tendió una mano (un encuentro de labios que marcó un antes y un después) para salvarlo.

Lio ama a Galo, no duda en lo absoluto de sus sentimientos, y está clarísimo que Galo lo hace también demostrándoselo con _impulsos cursis_ como ese. Así que un deseo nace y, como Lio es más directo y ya no calla más, simplemente lo deja salir:

-Galo… ¿ _Quieres casarte_?-

El susurro se pierde y Galo guarda silencio en seguida. Sus miradas se mantienen juntas, azul resplandeciente de sorpresa y violeta cristalino expectante, y el corazón de Lio salta de alegría por la iniciativa que los impulsos de Galo le provocaron…

Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar, pero nunca antes ha estado tan decidido a pesar de que es la primera vez que piensa en algo tan serio como lo es matrimonio. Sin embargo, si eso significa permanecer junto al _idiota_ que más ama, entonces Lio está completamente preparado para ello.

-Si quieres hacerlo, entonces yo también.- y Galo finalmente reacciona. Ya no es eufórico, mucho menos infantil, es sereno y amoroso… Tan dulce que hace que Lio se mueva.

Lio asiente un par de veces y se inclina al cuerpo que yace en cama, abrazándolo fuerte y cuidadoso. Su puño se contrae resguardando ambas sortijas que, aunque al principio tenían una intención más modesta, ahora esta se transformó en algo mucho más especial.

Las circunstancias no importan, sólo el verdadero amor.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
